


Incorrecto 「Killugon」

by sentonesdegon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Gon Freecs, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Top Killua Zoldyck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentonesdegon/pseuds/sentonesdegon
Summary: Killua tiene una vida normal, sin padres y con un trabajo algo estable se mantiene junto a su hermanita Alluka, la cual es su soporte e inspiración para seguir adelante con su vida.Sin embargo, la casa de al lado un día se encontrará con una nueva familia.Un niño de tan corta edad y también su nuevo vecino fueron lo que ocasionaron muchos problemas en su vida.
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Gon Freecs, Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Zushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. El día a día de Killua

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita hace bastante tiempo en wattpad, sin embargo, decidí publicarla por aquí también.  
> No la llegué a terminar pero publicaré todo lo que tengo hasta ahora.   
> La nota la borraré cuando decida retomar la historia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente una introducción a lo que hace nuestro protagonista, en esta historia, todos los días.

La soleada mañana alumbró el cuaderno rosa y los números escritos en ello, mesiendo las delgadas y desgastadas cortinas, el aire se colaba dejandole entrar pequeñas brisas a la habitación humilde pero bien cuidada.

—Y solo necesitas sumar los extremos para obtener el resultado.— Señalaba con un lápiz el ejercicio que tenía confundida a su hermana. 

—Waah ¡Muchas gracias, Onii-chan!

Con una sonrisa, suavemente le revolvió el cabello con una de sus manos, haciendo a la muchacha reír por el acto habitual que su hermano le hacía cada vez que tenían algo de tiempo para convivir.

Alluka tenía una vida realmente alegre junto a su hermano, ¿Para que pedir más? Para ella Killua era lo único y más que suficiente para que una sonrisa surcara su rostro cada vez que lo encontraba en casa, hasta incluso el hablar sobre él con otra persona. 

El pitido de una llamada entrante los sacó a ambos de la acogedora atmósfera. Killua en el segundo pitido reaccionó y carraspeo quitando su mano del cabello de su hermana haciendo a esta hacer un pequeño puchero.

Realmente odiaba el celular de su hermano.

—¿Diga?

— El trabajo desapareció del computador.

Un resonante estruendo le hizo dar un pequeño brinco del susto a la pequeña Alluka la cual giró lentamente su cabeza hacia el costado, observando el celular color azul marino de su hermano en el suelo. 

—¿Onii... chan?

Los ojos de Killua parecían que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus cuencas. Su quijada estaba levemente abierta del asombro, Alluka entendía que algo malo había sucedido.

Es por eso que odiaba ese celular.

Siempre que sonaba ese aparato, una mala noticia aparecía en la vida de su adorado hermano.

—Alluka, sigue como te lo explique, en un rato vuelvo.

La voz medianamente descompuesta de su hermano luego de unos segundos del shock le hizo suspirar y asentir. El albino ya había desaparecido de ahí antes de terminar la frase.

—Onii-chan de verdad que no es una persona de buena fortuna.

Miraba hacia la puerta de su habitación la cual su querido acompañante había dejado abierta al salir a pasos apresurados. 

La vida de Killua no era fácil, por supuesto que no lo era. Sin padres, con hermanos mayores que lamentablemente no le prestaban la más mínima atención, su única confidente durante todos esos largos y miserables años fue su hermanita. Ella era la única razón por la cual no debía dar tropiezos, o al menos no muy seguido.

—Mierda, realmente no debí confiarte algo tan importante ¿En qué estaba pensando? —Eso debía haberse quedado en su conciencia pero sus labios se movieron solos llegando a los oídos de la otra línea. 

—Yo de verda-. Fue interrumpido por la misma voz irritada. 

—Estoy yendo. — Vestía de forma casual, tampoco es que su sentido de la moda influyese en ese momento de desesperación, largas horas de trabajo se encontraba ahora en quien sabe donde o al menos en peligro de dejar de existir. Todo por su imprudencia en dejarla en manos de Ikalgo.

Sacó las llaves de la casa y del auto las cuales reposaban en la mesa de la sala y a pasos rápidos salió de casa dando sin querer un portazo. 

—PFFF. — el escupitajo de tal vez agua aturdió un poco a Killua detrás de la línea. —¡N-No tienes porque venir! Yo me estoy haciendo cargo. — la voz nerviosa del pelirrojo le hizo alzar una ceja, realmente estaba molesto y no era momento de bromas. —Ajá, como si tuvieras ocho brazos para arreglar tu error. — Escupió de forma ofensiva mientras se subía al auto e incertaba la llave del auto el cual ronroneo con suavidad. 

—Per-. Fue interrumpido nuevamente tratando de justificarse. 

—Nada de "peros" llegaré en 10. —apenas terminó de decir eso arrancó rumbo a la casa de su torpe compañero que a la fuerza tuvo con quien trabajar. 

¿Qué por qué debería de estar molesto? ¡Era su preciado trabajo para el reporte final! Y lo peor ¡Que sería en menos de dos semanas! No pasaría de ciclo si eso no era como su estricto profesor exigía. 

La última parte sería hecha por este personaje del cual ya se acababa de hablar. Ya saben el resto.

Fue un grave error el no hacer una copia, realmente había sido un completo idiota. 

—Todo hubiera sido diferente si me hubiesen mandado a hacer el trabajo con Retz. Hasta me conformaría con Leorio. —Resopló recordando a su querida novia y luego al "más vago del ciclo" el cual ahora creía que Ikalgo se ganaba muy bien ese apodo. 

Trabajar, estudiar con una beca y estar a cargo de una pequeña de no más de 12 años era realmente agotador, y más para alguien como Killua. Era alguien que parecía ser arrogante en la apariencia por esa razón , y tuvo que aprender a la fuerza que la vida era dura. No le agradaban sus padres aún cuando estos estaban con vida, sus hermanos siempre fueron distantes a él, incluso cuando vivían en esa vida de lujos y comodidades. Y lo seguían siendo hasta ahora. 

Realmente tampoco es que quisiese su dinero, es más, si estos le ofrecieran al menos un poco el muy probablemente se negaría, era mejor trabajar para merecer y aceptar cosas de sus perdedores hermanos era caer bajo según él. 

Estacionó su auto lo más rápido que pudo y salió, caminó a pasos rápidos a la casa del pelirrojo y contuvo su furia para tocar "suavemente", había llegado justo a tiempo y eso era algo sorprendente para él mismo. 

—¡Ya voy! — escuchó la exclamación fuerte y claro. El albino realmente quería darle una paliza imaginando las mil cosas que haría para matarlo en ese momento pero el ruido de cosas rompiéndose dentro le hizo salir de sus adentros. Alzo una ceja y tocó nuevamente esta vez ya algo impaciente. 

Unos dos minutos después la bendita puerta se abrió mostrando a un pelirrojo en un estado deplorable. Killua estaba realmente serio al ver que no tenía ninguna herida o algo por el estilo. —Haste a un lado. — exigió sin siquiera decir "hola" cosa que hizo al más pequeño hacer un puchero que molestó mucho más a Killua, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo después de todo, pero pudo mantener la compostura. —Hola para ti también Killua. ¡Oh! También estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. —todo lo que dijo realmente sonaba a sarcasmo, y fue muy mala idea utilizarlo en un momento como ese. Algo de lo que prontamente se dio cuenta. 

A Killua le salió una vena en la frente e hizo puño sus manos. Ikalgo se asustó por el tan abrupto cambio en su expresión. Temiendo por su vida se hizo a un lado y el albino entró. —¿Donde está? — el menor suspiro y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba. Algo de lo que se dio cuenta Killua es que no llevaba zapatillas ni calcetines. —Sígueme. —tal y como dijo lo siguió, entrecerrando los ojos cada vez más apenas subía un escalón, olía mal, realmente quería decírselo pero rápidamente sacó eso de sus pensamientos, no le interesaba la vida de ese tipo tampoco.

—El archivo desapareció luego de que fuera a... Comer algo. —Dijo algo vacilante sin querer admitir la verdad de a dónde se supone había ido. Obviamente el más alto se dio cuenta pero como había pensado antes no le interesaba su vida. Se acercó a la moderna computadora que su compañero tenía, realmente toda su casa se veía muy moderna y él vecindario también lo era. Era un maldito rico y no era de sorprenderse, la universidad a la que iba era también de ese tipo de personas. —Ya. —Fue lo único que musitó y se sentó en la silla movible que se encontraba frente al gigante monitor. 

Ikalgo solo observaba todo lo que hacía con claro aburrimiento. Realmente la había cagado, pero eso era al menos una parte de su plan para hacerse amigo de ese serio chico, por supuesto era para conveniencia propia, Killua era realmente popular entre las chicas de la universidad ¿Como dejar ir una oportunidad así? Pero ahora podía irse olvidando de todo eso, le había salido el plan al revés, y es muy seguro de que estaba más lejos de hacerse al menos llamar compañero.

Se sentó en la cama de la habitación mirando hacia el techo. —Lo siento. —Murmuró. —Soy un tonto. — Intento alargar más la frase y después de decir aquello se mordió un poco el labio inferior, sintiéndose inútil. —Está bien. — la respuesta seca sólo hizo que sonriera un poco nostálgico. 

Pasaron unos 20 minutos en silencio y el sonido de la chillante silla lo aturdió un poco haciendo que su mirada se dirigiese hacia él. —Listo, ya lo recuperé, haré lo demás en casa. — Comentó sin dirigirle la mirada y posó su mano en el manubrio de la puerta girando para abrirla. 

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y lo siguió hasta la puerta de su hogar. —¿No.. No quieres algo de tomar? —Intentó en vano que su visita fuera más larga. 

—No, gracias. —Abrió la puerta del lugar y antes de cerrarla la voz que ya le estaba dando algo de molestia volvía a intentar entablar conversación. —Si necesitas ayuda llamame. 

Killua rió un poco y asintió en su cara. Rió porque eso jamás pasaría, no otra vez. 

Killua se dirigió a su auto guardando el USB en su pantalón. La próxima vez si que le imploraria al profesor que le pusiera con otro compañero, no importaba si se tenía que rebajar a eso. Mientras pensaba eso la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en el rostro lentamente fue desapareciendo por el papel que estaba colocado en la ventana del auto. Dio un largo suspiro mientras fruncia el ceño. 

Una multa por estacionarse en un lugar que no debía. 

—Y ahí se van mis ahorros. —habló para si mismo, agarró el papel rosa y lo guardo también en el mismo bolsillo, abrió la puerta del piloto y arrancó hacia casa, realmente pensaba que demoraría más, al menos podría hablar un poco más con Alluka y ayudarle en su tarea de matemática. 

Otros 40 minutos de camino por el tráfico en los cuales no pensaba en nada más que tendría el turno de la tarde en el supermercado otra vez. —Y el informe para el caso que "se supone" era bastante fácil. — Su rostro se deformó a uno irritado, estaba acostumbrado a su ajetreada vida. Prontamente cumpliría 21 años. Las cosas serían peores, por eso es mejor solo seguir hacia delante y pensar en su presente. 

Estacionó el coche donde siempre lo dejaba y salió de su auto poniéndole llave antes que otra cosa, el lugar donde vivía no era como el de Ikalgo, es por eso que debía ser más inseguro que nada. 

Antes de insertar la llave de su casa comenzó a olfatear un olor a combustible al lado, observó un camión de mudanza frente a la deshabitada casa a su derecha, al menos por hace ya 3 años. Curioso y ya siendo un poco chismoso se alejó un poco de su casa y observó a una señora de no más de 34 años saliendo de la casa y ayudando a un señor bastante desarreglado, hasta podría confundirse con un vagabundo, a llevar un mueble hacia el interior del hogar. 

Realmente era algo inusual ver a alguien mudarse por esos tramos de la ciudad. Supuso que era mejor no meterse en esos asuntos. 

—¡Mito-san! ¡Por favor déjame ayudarte! — La voz aguda de un niño hizo que quisiese volver atrás su pasos y ver la peculiar situación ¿Quién en su sano juicio se muda con un niño a ese lugar tan peligroso? 

Ah, cierto, él mismo. 

Rodó los ojos ¿Qué le importaba las decisiones de personas que ni conocía y nunca hablaría en su vida? Sí, realmente nada. 

Coloco la llave en la cerradura y entró a casa, sorpresivamente Alluka lo esperaba en la puerta, alzó una ceja, no esperaba eso para nada. —Alluka ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? —Era momento de la siesta de la tarde y pensaba que ella ya debería estar dormida en su cama, se acercó hacia la menor dando una pequeña sonrisa y le palmeó la cabeza suavemente. La chica cerró sus ojos y sonrió. 

—Onii-chan ¡Tenemos vecinos! —Exclamó mientras reía, le emocionaba por fin decir algo así. Killua inclinó un poco su cabeza y se arrodilló frente a ella. —Así que ya te enteraste. —También sonrio ante la tan pegadiza risa de la menor. 

—¡Tendré un nuevo amigo! ¿¡Lo viste verdad!? —Exclamó eufórica mientras corría hacia la ventana que daba hacia la casa de al lado, pegó su cara al cristal observando con una gran sonrisa que hizo a Killua extrañarse por ese nuevo comportamiento de parte de ella. No podía culparla, ahora si podía decir que tenía un nuevo amigo y más aún, vecino. 

—Sí , lo vi. —Mintió mientras la veía también sin dejar de hacer esa sonrisa que pocas veces aparecía en su rostro. —¡¿Puedo ir a visitarlo?! —siguió hablando con ese tono entusiasta haciendo a Killua reír, dejó las llaves del auto y la casa en la mesita más cercana y se dirigió hacia la cocina para poder hacer la cena de una vez, suspendería la siesta de Alluka solo por ese día. —Podrás ir mañana Alluka, recién están desempacando. —Dijo mientras ponía agua en una tetera y la ponía a hervir. 

—¡Ouuu! Onii-chan ¿Puedo ir a ayudarles? — Su hermana no se rendiría fácilmente y Killua solo suspiro. —No Alluka, debes entender que están cansados seguro. Sabes que las mudanzas te cansan también mentalmente. —Alluka quiso refutar pero se quedó sin palabras, ella misma sabía como era una mudanza así que solo se quedó callada con una cara larga. —Mañana podrás ir a visitarlos. —agregó el albino para alegrarla un poco. 

La azabache despegó su rostro del cristal y se acercó a su hermano asintiendo con la cabeza. —¡Está bien! Pero tu vendrás conmigo. 

Killua le dedico una última sonrisa y se volteó para comenzar a cocinar algo sencillo y que no sea mucha cosa pues de noche no se debe comer mucho. —Bueno, solo si prometes comportarte. —Extendió su dedo meñique para hacer la promesa la cual ya era un ritual entre ellos. Al final sin darse cuenta tendría que meterse en la vida de esas personas, pero todo sea por su querida hermanita.

La menor lo miró con ojos brillantes y se acercó hacia él, extendiendo su pequeña mano para entrelazar los meñiques. —Prometo comportarme con los vecinos mañana. —Killua alzó una ceja esperando algo más. —¡Y todos los días! —Exclamó dejando a Killua más que satisfecho. 

—Muy bien. —Él también aclaró un poco su garganta. —Y yo prometo acompañarte mañana. —Alluka también alzo una ceja disconforme haciendo a Killua reír. —Y jugar con ustedes. —Lo último no era lo que quería decir pero ya lo había hecho así que no había vuelta atrás. Lentamente separaron sus meñiques. 

—Muy bien Onii-chan ahora ¡Alluka quiere papas fritas! —Habló en tercera persona como solía hacerlo hace ya bastantes años mientras sus ojos brillaron hambrientos de su comida chatarra favorita. —No Alluka, sabes que eso solo es cuando me traigas buenas notas. —Reprendió su hermano mayor. 

—Moo~ ¡Onii-chan! —Renegó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y los ponía en la mesa del comedor viendo como el albino se reía haciendo una jarra de té caliente. —Esta bien, esta bien, solo porque hoy entendiste muy bien lo que te expliqué. 

—¡SII! —Festejó y luego corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo, Alluka era algo pequeña para su edad por lo que sólo le llegaba hasta el estómago a Killua, este último al contrario era alto, y también lo suficientemente guapo como para dejar a toda la universidad a sus pies. ¿Y eso acaso le importaba? En ciertos casos si, pretendía ser arrogante, pero no significaba que no lo era en verdad, eso además alimentaba su gran ego. Aunque en realidad solo agradece haber conseguido a alguien como Retz entre toda esa gente ricachona que se cree lo mejor, eso sí. 

Pasaron unos minutos eternos para Alluka la cual se había escondido en la sala, las papas fritas eran algo realmente delicioso pero a veces salpicaba aceite y dolía mucho, es por eso que pocas veces el albino le hacía esa deliciosidad ya que también no es que fuera un genio en la cocina y se quemaba. 

Espero pacientemente hasta que Killua le sirvió en un plato algunas y las demás las puso en una bolsa de papel para también comer unas cuantas luego. Se deleitó con la gran sonrisa de la pequeña haciendo que también sonriera verdaderamente. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como se mostró al momento de que apartó su vista hacia el reloj de la sala. 

—¡Es tarde! —Hizo una mueca de pavor y corrió escaleras arriba a agarrar una chaqueta cualquiera y ponérsela encima. Alluka suspiró resignada, otra vez sería ella sola en la casa. 

—¡No me esperes despierta! —Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de agarrar las llaves del auto y casa, dar un portaso y desaparecer de la vista de la azabache la cual a pesar de comer su comida favorita no sonreía con la misma intensidad de antes. 

Killua se dirigía a su trabajo de medio tiempo, al menos le pagaban lo suficiente como para permitirse vivir en un apartamento sencillo y comer algo sencillo para dos personas cada día. 

Estacionó afuera del establecimiento observando que alguien le esperaba en la puerta del local. Killua dio un largo suspiro mientras apagaba su carro y salía de este mismo. 

—No otra vez. —suspiró mientras fingía una pequeña mueca de arrepentimiento, caminó hacia la entrada principal con una maleta colgando de su hombro la cual siempre dejaba en su auto. 

—Llegas tarde Killua. —Un rubio lo miraba con las manos a cada lado de su cadera mirándolo con un aura que incluso lo asustó un poco, pero sólo un poco. 

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, Alluka me distrajo. —Le dijo, y no estaba mintiendo del todo. La mirada severa del chico a su al frente se suavizó al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña. —No puedo enojarme si fue por Alluka-chan. 

—Gracias, Kurapika. —Sonrió verdaderamente. 

El rubio era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía, y si, era su compañero de trabajo desde que postuló al lugar. Siempre le salvaba de situaciones con su jefe, si el no estuviera probablemente ya lo hubiesen despedido. 

—De nada señorito, ahora entra que encargarme de toda esa gente un día de descuentos es realmente horrible, tuve suerte de que Kuroro me reemplazara un rato para hacerte un sermón. — Dio un suspiro recordando lo que tuvo que hacer para que el pelinegro le hiciese ese gran favor. —Sabes que no me agrada así que de una vez dile que se puede ir. —Killua rió burlon y asintió. —Tendrás que decirle tú, tengo que ponerme el uniforme. —hizo una sonrisa juguetona mientras entraba por una puerta solo para empleados dejando a Kurapika con el ceño fruncido mientras le reclamaba que volviese pero el ya había entrado hacia el vestidor. 

—Realmente necesita relajarse un poco. —rió un poco más y comenzó a desvestirse poniéndose un conjunto de ropa totalmente negro y encima un mandil con el logo del lugar, finalmente un gorro que no se lo puso pues según él era algo innecesario. 

Salió del vestidor encontrándose con que sí, había demasiada gente, desplazó su mirada hacia al frente encontrándose con que Kuroro aún seguía ahí atendiendo con una mirada totalmente seria que le hizo algo de gracia. 

Killua se acercó a él. —Hey. — Exclamó, el azabache lo miró y suavizó algo su expresión a una más calmada. —Killua. Que bueno que viniste, realmente estoy algo sofocado con tanta gente. —Kuroro se apartó del mostrador y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo de lácteos. Realmente el albino no comprendía el porqué Kurapika no le agradaba, parecía ser un tipo calmado, esos de los cuales no se metían en ningún pleito, pero que se le iba a hacer, las apariencias a veces engañan. 

Su turno los sábados y domingos duraban aproximadamente 5 horas sin descanso, le pagaban masomenos bien y llegaba justo a tiempo a casa para organizar algunas cosas. Los días de semana... Bueno, eso ya era otro tema mas complejo. 

Kurapika apareció por la puerta principal haciendo a Killua mirarlo sorprendido, estaba mojado literalmente y Killua no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa juguetona nuevamente. —Bueno, bueno ¿Y a ti que te pasó? —se burló y el rubio lo asesino con la mirada, no dijo nada y solo se fue al vestidor. Luego le exigiría una explicación detallada, porque si a él mismo le pasaban cosas malas todo el tiempo Kurapika no era la excepción, ambos tienen mala suerte para todo. 

Se apoyo en el mostrador cuando una inmensa cola de gente con coches y productos se formó delante suya, al parecer la mayoría ya había decidido que iba a comprar. —Buenas tardes. —Saludo respetuosamente a una muchacha de aparentemente su edad, le dirigió su mirada azulada y profunda haciéndole sonrojar, situaciones como esas de verdad que le elevaban el ego a Killua. 

Sin darse cuenta ya eran las 11:00 pm y su turno había finalizado al igual que el de Kurapika y otro demás trabajadores. Pero no se podían ir a menos que los del turno noche viniesen, es por eso que se quedó observando su teléfono recibiendo mensajes de su novia, la única excepción en esa universidad de niños mimados. 

"Que descanses bien ❤️" 

Fue el último mensaje que puso y él sonrió suavemente y algo embobado. 

—¿Que pasó Romeo? — Escuchó la voz de su amigo atrás suya haciendole asustar un poco. Volteo para encararlo con una cara avergonzada y Kurapika se rió mientras recogía su bolso y ya totalmente cambiado a su rara ropa habitual. —Cállate. —Dijo mirándolo feo y bloqueando su celular. —No te enojes, que tu cara se pondrá más fea de lo que está. —Siguió molestando el rubio mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente a un espejo. 

Killua iba a decirle algo más, sin embargo, ensanchó su sonrisa haciéndola algo tétrica. —Oh vamos, si la tuya estaba más arrugada cuando te vi todo mojado ¿Acaso te diste una ducha en la lluvia? — Se burló haciendo que Kurapika quitara esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro. 

—Ja, Ja, muy gracioso. — Caminó hacia la salida mientras guardaba su espejo de mano y le dedicaba una última mirada. —Nos vemos mañana. — Ese día Killua había ganado la guerra, pero probablemente Kurapika le salga con otra, era mejor no confiarse. Hizo un ademán de despedida viendo como el ojigris desaparecía de su vista. 

—Ahh. ¿Cuánto se va a demorar el reemplazo? 

Estaba agotado, quería ya irse de una vez. Se recostó en el mostrador y luego de unos cuantos minutos más sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro. Alzó su rostro un poco encontrándose con la mano de alguien la cual siguió con la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro de alguien que jamás había visto en su vida. 

"¿Será nuevo?" pensó antes de reincorporarse, le miró unos cuántos segundos esperando a que le digiese algo. 

—Disculpa la tardanza, ya puedes retirarte. —Killua suspiro y le asintió, no pasaron ni dos minutos y ya había desaparecido del lugar. 

Ese era el día a día de Killua, realmente aburrido ¿Pero que pasaría si de un día para otro su vida cambiara totalmente? 

Nunca pensó aquello, ni si quiera en el momento en el que encontraría el culpable de semejante situación de la que no tendría escapatoria. 


	2. El nuevo amigo de Alluka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua y Alluka conocen a sus nuevos vecinos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por el apoyo, realmente no lo esperaba. Perdonen que publique esto tan tarde.

Un seco sonido de resortes resonando a su lado mientras que un peso se posaba en la cama inundó sus sentidos apenas lo había percibido.

—¡Onii-chan!— Exclamó la pequeña Alluka, haciendo que entreabriese con pereza sus párpados para notar el rostro de su hermanita con un leve rubor en las mejillas por la gran sonrisa que llevaba. —¡Levántate! Es tarde. — La mirada azulada se abrió de par en par lentamente notando que la azabache estaba sobre su cama mientras movía una de sus manos frente a su rostro en modo de saludo. 

Sonrió un poco con flojera y lentamente se reincorporó sobre la cama, estirando sus brazos entumecidos hacia el techo mientras daba un gran bostezo. —Buenos días Alluka. — la pequeña sonrió con ternura y bajó de la cama que no dejaba de rechinar por tanto movimiento que hacía. 

El día de ayer fue algo pesado, estuvo revisando y cambiando algunas cosas del trabajo para la universidad ni bien había llegado a casa. Era muy probable que se hubiese dormido después de madrugada y por lo tanto no había hecho mucho ni tampoco descansado.   
Suspiro cansino cuando su hermanita le tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró escaleras abajo. —¡Oi! Alluka ¿Qué... Qué pasa? — No se había puesto sus zapatos y tampoco es que estuviera tan despierto o con ganas de hacer algo. Sus ojos veían algo borroso por no haberse adaptado a la luz que se colaba por entre las desgastadas cortinas de su cuarto. 

—¡Te hice una sorpresa! — Exclamó mientras entraban a la cocina, para ese momento Killua ya había despertado al menos un poco. Se sobó un poco los ojos cuando su hermana le había soltado la mano, encontrando una mesa hecha un desastre, harina en todos lados y agua esparcida. Killua hizo una mueca cansada viendo al medio de tanta suciedad un pequeño pastel sin mucha decoración.  
—Alluka... Tú...—Se quedó sin palabras mientras se acercaba a la peculiar creación.

—¡Alluka lo hizo para ti! —La pequeña corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano y lo abrazó. El ojiazul sonrió enternecido, su hermana cumplió con su palabra y realmente le había sorprendido. Él la cargo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la chica riera. —Eres muy talentosa y ese pastel se ve muy bien ¿Enserio lo hiciste tú? —Le alegraba y todo, pero un pastel era ya algo peligroso de hacerse, y más para una niña revoltosa como Alluka y ni hablar de que tenía 12 años.

La azabache asintió con frenesí mientras el albino la dejaba en el suelo nuevamente. —¡Espero que te guste! ¡Me tomó mucho tiempo y aprendí a hacerlo mientras veía la tv ayer! —Habló eufórica, luego de apenas un segundo pareció que se había percatado de algo y corrió al congelador para sacar nada más ni nada menos que. —¡Chocorobot! —Exclamó el mayor con los ojos brillando, recordaba muy bien haber comprado muchos de su postre favorito el día anterior cuando regresaba a casa. 

—¡Siii! Lo encontré aquí y pensé que sería buena idea, espera lo pondré en el pastel. —Killua realmente se sentía muy orgulloso de su hermanita, su sonrisa no se borró en ningún momento, es más, la ayudó a decorarlo un poco más sin evitar comerse unos cuantos chocolates y ponerle unas cerezas. 

Al final el desayuno se alargó hasta la hora del almuerzo, fue un descuido por parte del albino pero no se arrepentía de nada, la creación de la pequeña azabache sabía mucho mejor de lo que había esperado aunque sí, reconocía que fue muy dulce pero no estaba nada mal. El albino convencido miraba a la menor comer un trozo manchandose la boca y las mejillas de chocolate por comer desesperada.  
Sonrió y se convenció de que Alluka tenía mucho potencial como repostera, cuando tuviese más dinero la pondría en un curso los fines de semana para que no se encuentre muy sola esperándolo todos los días. 

Tomó una servilleta de papel y la acercó al rostro de la pequeña. —Alluka, come más despacio o te atragantarás. — Susurró con tono gentil mientras pasaba el pedazo de papel por su boquita y mejillas, al estar seguro de que había terminado de limpiarle bien, Alluka rió. —Onii-chan, no soy una niña pequeña, puedo limpiarme sola.—Hizo un pequeño puchero y siguió comiendo.

Killua inclino su cabeza también riendo, es que se había acostumbrado a engreir a Alluka demasiado que ya era pura costumbre, a veces olvidaba que ya tenía 12 años y realmente le era inevitable evitar sus acciones sobreprotectoras. —Lo siento, lo siento. —dijo mientras posicionaba el tenedor entre la suave masa de chocolate y la acercaba a su boca, siendo ese el último bocado de su plato.

Killua se levantó de su asiento y tomó el plato en sus manos. —¡Muchas gracias por la comida! —Exclamó mirando como la azabache devoraba también los últimos restos del postre. Ella alzó la mirada y asintió aún con el alimento en la boca. Su hermano mayor giró dando su vista exclusivamente hacia la cocina que estaba frente suya, posando el plato recién utilizado en el fregadero, dándole una fugaz mirada al reloj de madera el cual marcaba las 2:14 pm. Sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco más, sorprendido por cuan rápido pasaba el tiempo, rápidamente comenzó a lavar su plato y tenedor. Alluka llegó luego de un minuto para darle su plato aprovechando que su hermano estaba lavando ya que a ella no le gustaba.

—Iré a hacer algo del trabajo para la universidad. — Comunicó Killua mientras tomaba un trapo de por ahí y se secaba las manos y luego los trastes recién lavados. La menor giro sobre sus talones y se acercó hacia el mayor quien la observó curioso. —Onii-chan ¿No íbamos... A visitar a los vecinos? — Los ojitos de cachorro de Alluka hicieron a Killua sentir algo de pena. Lo había olvidado, y ya se lo había prometido. —Oh. — Solo pudo murmurar dejando el trapo tendido en la mesita. —Pero Alluka, no podemos ir... con las manos vacías. —Intentó excusarse torpemente mientras miraba a otro lado evitando ver la carita de perrito abandonado de su hermanita.  
—Pero... Onii-chan... — Quiso excusarse al escuchar la voz quebrada de la menor nuevamente pero el llamado seco del golpeteo a la puerta de madera interrumpió y probablemente salvó su torpe excusa.  
La cara de la pequeña Alluka giro 90° de forma espeluznante y sin esperar más comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. —¡Alluka, no! Yo abriré. — Exclamó haciendo parar los pasos de su hermana quien hizo un puchero. —Sabes que no debes abrirle la puerta a cualquier extraño. — Regaño el sobreprotector Killua quien se adelantó a ella, caminando hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta y entreabrirla un poco para ver a la persona que había tocado.

Una mujer de cabello naranja y amigable sonrisa se encontraba ahí, y Killua en un instante sintió una fugaz idea de quien era. "La señora que se mudó.." Pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos por tal coincidensia.  
La señora llevaba una camiseta amarilla con un collar un poco extraño a su gusto, una falda larga de color naranja y unos botines amarillos.  
Killua la analizó de pies a cabeza esperando a que la mujer dijese algo, además estaba poniendo una cara de pocos amigos haciendo a la mujer sentirse algo incómoda pero igual, tomando valor, comenzó a hablar. —Buenas... tardes. — Empezó a hablar, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que la señora tenía en manos una bandeja que era tapada por un retazo de tela muy bonito. —Buenas tardes. —Respondió secamente el albino, abriendo un poco más la puerta, la mujer se veía muy inofensiva y para darle una señal de que no le haría nada hizo aquella acción demostrando que el tampoco era alguien violento, su ceño se relajo pero no dejó de tener esa expresión neutra en el rostro. —Ah... ¡Oh! Siento si interrumpía algo. — Murmuró pensando que la molestia de Killua era por su culpa. No muy lejos de sus pensamientos, el albino alzó una ceja. —No, no interrumpía nada. — Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que atrás de ella había alguien más pequeño, pero no lo podía ver muy bien. La mujer se ruborizó un poco por haber intuido lo anterior pero igual siguió hablando. —En ese caso.. Quería presentarme, digo, presentarnos, ya que nos acabamos de mudar al lado. —Hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se hacía un lado al ver que la persona que estaba tras ella no se había dignado a salir. La mirada desinteresada de Killua se posó en la tercera persona que había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

La primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza al ver al niño fue... "peculiar"

Cabello azabache con puntas verdes elevados hacia arriba en forma de puntas, ojos grandes color miel los cuales brillaban de emoción ¿Como lo sabía? Había visto esa mirada en Alluka antes.  
Peculiar traje verde, pequeños shorts del mismo color al igual que sus botas. —¡H-Hola..! — Exclamó el niño quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la analítica conciencia de Killua captó esa vocesita, recordandole la misma de ayer. "Así que este es el mocoso". Su mirada penetrante no dejó de mirarlo, analizar al nuevo amigo de Alluka en un futuro.  
La señora miró con ojos entrecerrados hacia el niño que acababa de saludar. —Q-Quiero decir... Buenas tardes.. —Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante en forma de saludo con una mueca asustada. 

El niño azabache al no resibir respuesta siguió parloteando mientras volvía a su postura anterior. —Me llamó Gon ¡Un gusto! — La pizca de vergüenza que había dado impresión antes ya no se encontraba. Su mano derecha se agitaba de lado a lado con una gran sonrisa que parecía brillar. 

—Oh, Hola Gon. — Saludo cortésmente dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia la señora quien nunca dejó de sonreír. Los dos sonreían tanto que era hasta molesto. —Oh, que malos modales los míos, me llamo Mito. — El albino asintió. —Bienvenidos... — Sus pensamientos desinteresados le hacían dejar de tomar importancia hacia sus nuevos y peculiares vecinos. Quería cuanto antes deshacerse de ellos para ir a trabajar de una vez en su tarea y luego ir al supermercado. —Mi nombre es Killua. — Supuso que también debía presentarse. —¡Mucho gusto, Killua-san! — Exclamaron ambos sin borrar el gesto haciendo a este hacer una mueca graciosa por las acciones de estos dos. 

—¡Onii-chan! —Se quejó la pequeña Alluka quien tiraba de sus pantalones con un puchero, quería ver y presentarse. Se había dado el tiempo de cambiarse la pijama y usaba un vestido peculiar el cual era su favorito.   
El ojiazul la miró y suspiro sintiéndose derrotado, abriendo más la puerta, al final no fue necesario ir ellos mismo hacia estas personas. La azabache los miró con ojos brillantes. —¡Hola vecinos! ¡Mi nombre es Alluka Zoldyck! Mucho gusto. — la azabache efusivamente estrecho su mano con los dos y al parecer al tal Gon se le pegó el entusiasmo de la chica. —¡¡Me llamó Gon Freecss!! —El niño también sonrió agitando sus manos como un niño pequeño. Killua miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa que se le salió sin querer y algo de celos disimulados de que alguien más se llevase la atención de su hermana. —Veo que se llevarán muy bien. — La señora Mito comentó hacía Killua y él sólo hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

Al ver que todo se quedaba en un silencio incómodo entre los dos adultos decidió que sería mejor seguir hablando en la casa. Realmente quería hacer su trabajo pero su hermanita parecía tan feliz que podía permitirselo solo por ese día. —¿Quieren entrar? —Sugirió mirando a la señora. —Oh... Bueno si no es molestia. —Dijo.

—Siii ¡¡Gon-kun, entra!! — Exclamó feliz hacia el azabache y este solo asintió también con una agradable y amplia sonrisa mientras que sus grandes ojos se cerraban y un escaso rubor apareciese en sus mejillas, esta acción hizo que Killua se quedase mirandolo por apenas un segundo.  
Los niños entraron primero y detrás de ellos la señora Mito y por último Killua quien cerró la puerta.

—¡Woow! ¡Alluka-san, tu casa es muy bonita! —Comentó Gon con ojos brillantes y Alluka solo asintió orgullosa. Killua volvió a analizar de nuevo a Gon sin darse cuenta, el mocoso parecía de la misma edad de Alluka, incluso menos por su actitud solo que era unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella. Se preguntó si ese niño le quitaría algo de tiempo de caridad con su hermana, y no lo dudó, Alluka era una chica agradable y caía bien a todo el mundo, eso mismo pensó del niño quien parecía ser también muy amiguero y molestamente sonriente.   
Gon sintió la mirada de alguien en él, sintió un pequeño escalofrío y volteó sin pensarlo hacia Killua quién seguía observándolo con una mueca inexpresiva. El azabache lo miró a los ojos confundido pero luego le sonrió suavemente por un momento antes de que Alluka lo tomase de la mano y le enseñara alguna cosa de la casa.

Killua frunció el ceño ante tal forma de responder, no se esperaba eso, pero tampoco esperaba que esa acción le resultara tierna. Suspiró y se dirigió a la señora la cual se encontraba parada a mitad de camino. —Killua-san, ya que seremos vecinos, les traje esto...— Dijo mientras le quitaba el trozo de tela a la bandeja que había estado sosteniendo en todo momento dejando a la vista una gran variedad de galletas, extendiendo unas de bonitos colores y tamaños dejando al albino estupefacto, realmente no esperaba esa acto tan generoso. Killua se sintió un poco mal al no haber hecho nada para invitarle, igualmente sonrió, aceptando probar una galleta con aspecto a relleno de chocolate. —Muchas gracias Mito-san, no debió tomarse la molestia. —Utilizó un tono de voz menos cortante al de antes, sabía que la mujer no tenía malas intenciones y no tenía porque desconfiar mucho. —Oh, no se preocupe. —Sonrió mientras veía a Killua probar la galleta. —Hmm.. Realmente está deliciosa. —El joven no mentía, el postre sabía muy bien, la señora Mito sonrió aún más.

— ¡También quiero galleta! — La efusiva Alluka apareció entre los adultos con las mejillas sonrosadas de la ansiedad. Le pelinaranja asintió y se arrodilló a su altura dándole la posibilidad de escoger la que quisiera. La pequeña escogió una galleta en forma de murciélago decorado de forma muy bonita que hasta daban ganas de conservarla. —¡Muchas gracias señora Mito! - Dijo la pequeña y la mencionada solo asintió. —¡Yo también, Mito-san~!— El pequeño Gon también apareció frente a su madre —según Killua— haciendo un puchero tierno y esta misma asintió dándole a escoger, el niño se fue feliz con Alluka.— Su hija es muy linda. —Comentó enternecida viendo a los dos niños alejarse.   
Killua rió suavemente. —No es mi hija, es mi hermana. — la señora se ruborizó nuevamente por la equivocación pero igual también rió incómoda. —Lo siento, es que parecían... — trato excusarse pero Killua le interrumpió. —No se preocupe, me pasa todo el tiempo, igualmente.. —Miró al azabache el cual parecía algo torpe al momento de jugar videojuegos. —Su hijo también lo es. — Alagó sin pensarlo al responder de igual manera. La señora Mito se rió nuevamente. —Es mi sobrino. Pero lo considero un hijo. — El albino se lo esperaba, después de todo no se parecían mucho físicamente. Le causaba algo de curiosidad saber dónde se encontraba su verdadera madre. Y ahora que lo recordaba ¿Dónde estaría el señor que vio la vez pasada con ellos? 

Negó con la cabeza y se disculpó con la tía de Gon quien también asintió.   
Luego de unos segundos, Killua invitó a Mito-san a sentarse en el sillón dejando la bandeja de galletas en la mesa de la cocina. Hablaron un rato mientras veían a los niños jugar videojuegos. —Qué bueno que se lleven tan bien. —Comentó la pelinaranja mirándolos felices.  
—Es cierto, no había visto a Alluka sonreir tanto en un día.

De un momento a otro, el pequeño Gon se acercó a los adultos, más específicamente a la señora. —Mito-san... ¡Recordé que tengo que alistar las cosas para el colegio!— El moreno hizo un puchero como ya tercera vez ese día y la señora abrió un poco sus ojos. —Gon, siempre tan despistado. —Le revolvió el cabello y el azabache gimoteo por que lo había hecho con algo de rudeza. El albino observó la escena sonriente, esa familia era algo peculiar pero de alguna forma era bonito de ver sus interacciones. —Son muy unidos ¿no? — Murmuró Killua al ver la relación madre-hijo que estaba frente a sus ojos, él realmente no experimento ese trato nunca así que le era algo extraño y curioso. 

Sorpresivamente el niño le escucho fuerte y claro. —¡Mito-san y yo somos muy unidos! —Sus ojos color avellana miraron fijamente los ojos rasgados de Killua quien no pensó que le escucharía, y, sin querer, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. El pequeño Gon abrazo a su tía restregando su regordeta mejilla contra la de su querida "madre".   
—Oh, que bueno. — Desvío la mirada hacia su hermana quien vio todo muy atenta.

La señora Mito llegó para salvar el día y se levantó del sillón, tomando la mano del niño. —Fue un gusto, Killua-san, espero que podamos llevarnos bien y puede contar con nosotros para lo que sea. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y Gon la imitó sonriendo. —Digo lo mismo, ustedes son bienvenidos cuando quieran.— el albino sonrió viendo como su hermana miraba con una sonrisa a la familia y sonreía por su nuevo amigo. —¡Hoy fue muy divertido! Muchas gracias Alluka, y Killua-san. —Agradeció el menor siendo jalado por la señora Mito unos centímetros más atras. —No se preocupen por la bandeja, pueden devolverla cuando terminen las galletas. —Volvió a sonreír maternalmente y Killua asintió acompañándolos hacia la puerta con Alluka siguiéndolo muy de cerca. —¡Adiós Gon! ¡Adiós señora Mito!  
— Se despidió la azabache agitando su mano viendo como la pequeña familia entraba en su morada.

El albino vio la cabellera con puntas verdes desaparecer en la casa mientras hablaba feliz con su tía, dedicándole una última mirada analizante y discreta. 

Cerró la puerta de la casa luego de estar parados en el mismo lugar durante unos minutos.   
—Onii-chan ¡Gon es muy divertido! — Comentó la chica con las mejillas sonrosadas haciendo a Killua inclinar la cabeza confundido por tal comentario. —Me alegra que se hayan divertido. — Dijo un poco finjido, frunciendo levemente el ceño al ver que su hermana hablaba sobre otra persona que no sea él. 

—¡¿Puedo ir a su casa mañana?! — Exclamó con entusiasmo comenzando a caminar hacia el sillón y sentándose sobre él mirando a su hermano quien suspiro y asintió lentamente. —Con tal de que hagas tus tareas primero. — Apretó su mejilla un momento y la chica se quejó. Mañana sería Lunes, un terrible día para todo el mundo pero la pequeña pensaba solo en volver a ver al niño de peculiares cabellos. 

La menor asintió dando un suspiro buscando el control del televisor a su lado y ensendiendolo.   
—Suerte en el trabajo, Onii-chan— dijo resignada apoyandose en sus manos. El albino abrió grande los ojos viendo el reloj de la sala. 

"6:54 pm" 

—Gracias Alluka. — Jadeó aterrorizado por lo tardísimo que era, corriendo hacia su habitación para cambiarse la pijama. —Por qué si, todo el día estuvo en pijama, pero no había de que preocuparse, era una pijama/ropa casual. — y saliendo cuanto antes al vestir lo primero que vio en el armario. Después de todo no tenía mucha ropa que digamos. 

Salió corriendo de la casa no sin antes tomar las llaves del auto que con gran esfuerzo había "comprado" y montandose en este comenzando a conducir hacia el pequeño supermercado llegando 10 minutos tarde por el tráfico.   
Mientras se estacionaba rezó para que Kurapika no se encontrara afuera esperándolo con mala cara y con los brazos cruzados cosa que no funcionó pues justamente lo que imploraba que no pasase, pasó. 

—Ahora cuál es tu excusa. — la afilada mirada gris lo confrontó haciendo que el menor riera cansado. —¿... Alluka? — Se excuso poniendo su mano en su suave cabellera blanca. 

[...] 

"Y... ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre, Killu?" 

El albino sonrió bobamente viendo la pantalla de su celular abierta en una conversación en especifico mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador esperando al trabajador de la noche aunque debería mejor llamarse "trabajador de la madrugada". 

"Por supuesto."

Respondio escribiendo de forma rápida, dudando en sí mandar un emoji o no. Su debate mental fue interrumpido por un audio de voz el cual no dudo en escuchar. 

"—No puedo esperar para volver a verte mañana. —" 

Killua sonrió tontamente sentándose en la silla giratoria que tenía a su lado, como quinceañera enamorada no dudo en escucharlo una vez más y lo iba a hacer por tercera vez si no fuese porque Kurapika había aparecido frente a él, vistiendo la ropa rara de la otra vez solo que esta vez los bordes amarillos ahora eran rojos. —¿Otra vez en tu mundo? — Dijo riendo un poco sarcástico poniéndose su maletin que siempre traía. —¿Algún problema? — Contraataca Killua sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. 

"Yo tampoco ❤️" 

—Para nada... —Dijo dubitativamente, pensando decir algo más pero era mejor quedarse callado. —Espero que Alluka-chan este bien, mandale saludos de mi parte. —Sonrió fugazmente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del lugar. —No te preocupes, se lo diré. —Hizo una seña con su mano sin mirarlo y el rubio rodó los ojos. "Debería prestar atención a su alrededor." y con ese último pensamiento se fue. 

"Nos vemos mañana, cariño. ❤️❤️" 

Fue el último mensaje que recibió de su novia, quiso responder pero nuevamente escucho la misma voz de ayer. —Lamento la demora. —Dijo el chico quien estaba respirando agitadamente. Esta vez Killua lo analizó por un momento.   
Cabello rubio, con una cara de niño, en su etiqueta decía "Shalnark".   
—Si, no te preocupes. —Mintió cansino y sin decir más se fue. 

Cuando se montó en su vehículo totalmente cansado comenzó a conducir hacia su casa. Las calles casi vacías en su totalidad por lo tarde que era le hicieron llegar en menos de 6 minutos.   
Estacionó rápido y salió de su auto poniéndole llave y luego caminando hacia la puerta de su hogar mirando por un momento la casa de al lado que tenía una luz encendida en ese momento. 

Incrustó la llave en la cerradura y entró a su casa. Todo estaba apagado, dejó sus laves en la mesita y camino hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones yendo por un momento a la habitación de su hermana la cual vio tapada hasta el cuello. El albino sonrió y cerró la puerta lentamente, dirigiéndose ahora a su habitación y tumbandose en la cama la cual rechino escandalosamente. 

—¡Gon, apaga la luz! — Escuchó el estruendoso grito que le hizo abrir sus ojos los cuales había cerrado ni bien se había hechado. Se levantó de la cama dejándose llevar por su curiosidad y dirigiéndose a su ventana la cual sorpresivamente se encontraba frente al niño de esa tarde.   
Lo vio llevar un adorable pijama verde, estaba guardando cosas en una mochila amarilla de mala gana. —¡L-Lo siento, Mito-san! —Gritó en respuesta mientras cerraba el objeto nerviosamente y lo dejaba en una silla. Al rato suspiro pasando su mano por su frente como si hubiese sudado y se dirigió a la ventana la cual estaba abierta en su totalidad. Killua quiso esconderse pero no lo logró ya que Gon lo miró confundido. —¿Killua-san? — Murmuró confundido en un tono de voz considerable. "Mierda" pensó el mencionado quien salió de su improvisado escondite con una cara de pocos amigos pero que Gon no pareció notar pues sonrió levemente. —¡Wow! ¡Que coincidencia que su cuarto este frente al mío! — Exclamó apoyándose en el marco de la ventana con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Killua hizo una mueca disgustada. —Ah... Sí. — Respondió. —¡Qué bueno! ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba, tengo que ir a dormir o Mito-san se molestará conmigo! — Su sonrisa desapareció haciendo una mueca un poco asustada, el albino solo asintió con la cabeza, y antes de que el niño siguiese hablando cerró la ventana y la cortina rápidamente. 

Gon planeaba decirle "Buenas noches, Killua-san" pero se quedó a media palabra ante la sorpresiva acción del mayor, el azabache quedó perplejo pero sólo alzo sus hombros e imitó su acción, apagando la luz de su cuarto seguidamente y luego recostadose en su cama, acurrucándose en su cojín de color verde —por gracioso que suene—y tapándose con las sábanas dando un pequeño gemido de placer por la agradable posición que consiguió. 

Mientras que el albino comenzó a caminar hacia el interruptor y apagó la luz, quitándose los zapatos de mala gana y luego tumbándose en el colchón desgastado nuevamente. 

Por muy raro que sonase, esa noche descanso como no lo había hecho durante meses.


	3. Reencuentro y ¿Amigos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua actúa a causa de sus celos de hermano mayor, pero a la vez parece entablar una relación amistosa con el pequeño Gon.

El constante sonar y mover de su irritante despertador de celular le hizo removerse en las cobijas de su cama incómodamente mientras daba un gruñido con los ojos cerrados levemente fruncidos esperando a que dejase de sonar por arte de magia como cualquier persona hubiese querido.

Pero no funcionó.

Con pereza abrió lo ojos y sacó el bendito celular del bolsillo de su pantalón con algo de dificultad pues al momento de despertar era bastante torpe, lo puso en "volver a sonar en cinco minutos" dando una sonrisa malvada pensando que cinco minutos era lo suficiente como para despertar al fin y dejar la flojera. Justo después lo dejó en la mesita de al lado y volvió a ponerse las sábanas encima, acurrucándose y volviendo a dormir casi al instante con una sonrisa de idiota.   
No quería que ese sueño se le escapase de las manos, era sencillamente perfecto para él, un sueño que la mayoría de las veces tenía con Retz tomándola de la mano, caminando felices con el clima perfecto y la atmósfera igual, con silencio por las calles y que sin que nadie los estuviese espiando mientras iban a una de sus tantas citas desde que tenía memoria. 

Sí, realmente le encantaría tener una cita con ella, e increíblemente la tendría hoy después de una larga y aburrida semana.   
Atrapó el sueño nuevamente y, sorprendentemente, justo en la parte en donde se había quedado, sonrió gustoso por la suerte que tenía. 

Pero siempre hay algo que malogra lo que te gusta. 

El maldito despertador volvió a sonar, moviéndose como si no hubiese un mañana —al igual que un vibrador— en la mesita, haciendo que de nueva cuenta se levantase molesto, abriendo los ojos los cuales se encontraban fruncidos y en una cómica mueca para cualquiera que lo viese apagó la alarma y, sin muchas ganas, se dispuso a seguir el día.

Lunes.

—¡Odio los Lunes! —Se quejó en voz alta con un grito algo desmedido, poniéndose sus pantuflas las cuales le transmitieron algo de calor y conformidad a sus pies, parándose para dirigirse a la puerta de su cuarto no sin antes bostezar y estirarse como un gato.  
Eran las 5:05 am. Prácticamente había dormido casi seis horas en total. Eso no era suficiente tiempo como para mantener su belleza, debía tener ciertas pautas. En fin, eso no importaba en ese momento.

Bajó las escaleras con bastante flojera, tambaleándose cada que podía mientras arrastraba sus pies por el suelo, teniendo como destino final la cocina.  
Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el frío aire le calló en la cara, sus ojos se entrecerraron por la fría rafaja mientras se acercaba a la congeladora para ver si había algo que hacer. Preparó huevos y tostadas con mantequilla tarareando una canción triste que había escuchado la noche anterior mientras hacía sus actividades universitarias en su desvelo. ¿Por qué triste? Tampoco lo sabía él, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. 

—Buenos días, Onii-chan. — Escuchó la voz adormilada de su hermana justo al haber acabado de hacer manzanilla para los dos. —Buenos días, Alluka. — Devolvió el saludo mirándola con una perezosa mueca que la menor no dudo en burlarse un poco antes de sentarse en la silla para empezar a comer, observando como su hermano caminaba hacía la mesa con platillos sencillos para desayunar. 

Ambos terminaron en tiempo récord mientras hablaban de todo lo planeado que tenían hoy. No era mucho pero entre habla y habla, cambios de tema sin sentido ya eran las 5:40 am.  
Era hora de prepararse para los hermanos quienes agradecieron la comida como siempre hacían, dejando los platos en el lavavajillas e inmediatamente fueron a hacerse el aseo.

Alluka se bañó primero con mucha, muuucha pereza, sentía que el agua le quitaba totalmente el sueño pues la regadera estaba descompuesta, es por eso que el agua salía a veces helada y otras fría. No había el suficiente presupuesto para arreglarla es por eso que tenían que conformarse con eso. 

Killua revisó unas cuantas cosas en su mochila por última vez, debía ser perfecto, todo tenía que ser así. Si quería mantener su beca debía ser muy responsable y mantener la imagen, aunque no le importaba dar una a esas personas ricachonas y maleducadas que se arrastraban hacia él. Entendía qué él mismo era irresistible, hasta inclusive fue divertido en un principio, le subían el ego hasta las nubes, tal vez fue lo único bueno, pero realmente le desagradaba qué esas personas doble cara fuesen así solo con él y que con otros que no sean físicamente atractivos y destacables sean puestos de lado. "Patético. ¿Y que hubiese pasado si no tenía esta apariencia? Sí, lo mismo que a ellos. Si supiesen que soy pobre y que estoy ahí solo por una beca es probable que pase lo mismo. Todos son así." pensó malhumorado, dejándose llevar solo por lo que ha visto, pero en realidad no sabe que no todos son como el creé. 

Suspiró luego de qué, al apenas desbloquear su celular, visualizó el quinceavo mensaje de Ikalgo disculpándose por lo mismo que había sucedido ya días atrás. 

—Hermano, ya puedes entrar. —Exclamó la menor quien iba corriendo a su habitación ya que se le estaba haciendo algo tarde. Killua tomó una toalla pasándola por sus hombros, camino hacia el baño y se metió en la bañera tirando su celular a su cama antes de haber salido de la habitación. 

[...] 

Killua entró a su recamara con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Salir del baño en el cual estabas abrigado por el vapor del agua caliente y luego que el frío te recorra todo el cuerpo por un poco de aire era una sensación horrible para él.   
Temblaba disimuladamente cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y luego caminando hacia su cama, quitando el celular de esta y luego sentándose haciendo sonar los resortes del antiguo colchón para secarse su cabello albino con otra toalla dando otro suspiro adaptándose al ambiente. Alzó la mirada luego de unos minutos pues se le había metido una idea a la cabeza, caminó hasta su espejo viéndose a sí mismo por un rato. 

—No estás mal. —Sonrió arrogante luego de unos segundos de analizarse detalladamente. Tenía el abdomen marcado pero no lo suficientemente destacable, aunque igual estaba muy bien para una persona que no iba al gimnasio o hacía ejercicios todos los días. Las gotas de la reciente ducha resvalaban por su cuerpo dandole una imagen bastante atractiva para cualquiera que lo viese.   
Al ya no tener su cabello chorreando agua se puso una camisa a cuadros color azul. Caminó hacia su ventana y abrió la cortina pues la habitación estaba muy oscura y de paso abrió la ventana para que el aire entrase, dio un suspiro sintiendo los apenas rayos del sol en su rostro y la pequeña brisa de aire entrar a su habitación.   
—Haaa. — Escuchó un quejido lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente con mucha curiosidad, observando al frente que fue donde provino el sonido.   
No era nadie más que el mocoso azabache que le causaba algo de molestia, estaba quitándose su camisón gris de dormir lentamente.   
Killua quedó estupefacto. ¿Quién demonios se cambia frente a su ventana? ¡Alguien podría verlo! 

¡Él podía verlo! 

Gon tiró la prenda a su cama al ya tenerla en sus manos. Procedió a quitarse la parte de abajo qué, para sorpresa de Killua, eran unos shorts igual de pequeños que los que vio cuando vino a su casa el día anterior.   
"¡Aparta la mirada! ¿¡Qué se supone que estás viendo!? " Gritaba su conciencia pues Killua aún no se quitaba de la ventana, estaba en un pequeño shock viendo la anatomía del azabache quien era ajeno a que alguien lo estaba viendo.   
Deslizó el pequeño short por sus firmes piernas con una sonrisa ¡Hoy sería su primer día de clases! ¡Conocería gente nueva y tendría nuevos amigos! —Estoy muy emocionado. —Murmuró para sí mismo tirando su short verde hacia su cama, procediendo por fin con su ropa interior de color blanco. Cuando comenzó a quitárselo ahí Killua recobró la compostura, agitó su cabeza y cerró los ojos caminando hacia otro lado de su cuarto. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó, su rostro estaba algo sonrojado por no poder controlar su cuerpo en ese momento. "Es un niño cambiándose, solo viste de casualidad, eso es todo." Se convenció, totalmente disgustado con lo que había pasado momentos antes, alejando posibles pensamientos pedófilos y terminando de alistarse con ese pensamiento en mente. 

Eran las 6:10 am. 

Alluka bajaba como flash por las escaleras con su mochila rosada en la espalda y el típico uniforme japonés de su escuela, su largo cabello negro ahora se encontraba atado en una coleta, usaba una vincha con algunas caritas sonrientes y tristes, llevaba también demás accesorios en su cabello que la hacían ver tierna. 

Killua vestía ropa entre casual y arreglado, se veía realmente bien a ojos de cualquiera, su cabello desordenado como siempre. 

—Waah. ¡Onii-chan te ves guapo! — Alagó la menor con sus ojos brillando viendo como su hermano se ruborizaba un poco. —¿A que se debe? —Preguntó ahora curiosa haciendo que el mayor sonriese bobamente y se le acercase a su hermana despeinándola un poco, haciendo que esta hiciese un puchero adorable pues hacer ese peinado le había costado. —Hoy saldré con Retz, así que después de eso iré de frente al trabajo. —Dijo un poco animado. La azabache hizo una mueca entre sorpresiva y triste por el comunicado de su hermano pero sólo le quedó asentir y alejarse de él un poco. 

Alluka no odiaba Retz, de hecho pensaba que ella era genial, todas las veces que venía se divertía mucho con ella y con Killua. Pero a veces, esta misma, le quitaba al ser más querido en su vida. Por suerte la semana pasada no pudieron salir ya que la rubia había estado en un curso aparte para poder mejorar en algunas materias en las que estaba con bajo calificativo. —Esta bien. ¿Debo regresar con la movilidad escolar? — Suspiró resignada, pero Killua no lo notó. —Sabes que soy sobreprotector contigo Alluka, es por eso que me vas a prometer regresar con Bisky en la movilidad escolar, es la única en la que confío. —La pequeña Alluka asintió con la cabeza algo animada por regresar con su mejor amiga, ella era muy fuerte y sabía que siempre se protegerián entre ellas. 

—¿Nos vamos ya? — Dijo un poco más animado Killua quién ya tenía su mochila en la espalda y las llaves del auto en mano. La pequeña asintió un poco cabizbaja guardando las llaves de la casa en su bolsillo, siguiéndolo hasta el umbral de la puerta y luego saliendo de la casa sintiendo una ráfaga de viento helado que le hizo temblar un poco. Era invierno, y las mañanas eran lo peor, por suerte los hermanos Zoldyck usaban bufandas y calentadores por esa ocasión. 

—¿Seguro Gon? No conoces muy bien el vecindario.. —Escuchó el quejido de la joven mujer de la casa de al lado haciendo que la chica mirase hacia ese mismo lugar. —¡¡Muy seguro!! Yo puedo cuidarme solo, Mito-San, además ayer fuimos, me sé el camino de memoria. — Un niño con el cabello en puntas decía con un tono de voz decidido mirando a su tía, ambos parados en la puerta de su casa. La pelinaranja suspiro agotada, si algo se le metía en la cabeza a su niño no se le saldría hasta cumplirlo. —Esta bien, Gon, ve con cuidado. — la mujer acarició el peculiar cabello de su sobrino haciendo que este riese en voz bajita. La pequeña Alluka se emocionó en un instante al ver a su nuevo amigo otra vez, iba a decirle a su hermano pero este se encontraba también viendo la escena con su mirada fija en sus vecinos. La menor se sintió algo confundida por ver de nuevo que su hermano analizaba nuevamente de forma algo extraña, específicamente a Gon quien aún reía con sus ojos cerrados. 

—¿Onii-chan? —Preguntó extrañada sacando de repente de sus pensamientos a su hermano quien la miró como si nada. —¿Si, Alluka? — Agitó lentamente la cabeza y se giró para verla de frente. —¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué miras tanto a-... —Fue interrumpida por el grito de su nuevo amigo quien corría agitando su mano derecha. —¡¡Alluka, Buenos días!! —Dijo de repente cuando ya se encontraba frente a los hermanos Zoldyck. La pequeña olvidó lo que le iba a decir a su hermano en un instante respondiendo el saludo del moreno quien luego de unos segundos volteó su vista hacia la mirada azulada que lo miraba de forma penetrante. —¡¡Buenos días, Killua-san!! —Siguió persistiendo en aquella tierna sonrisa volteando nuevamente a Alluka quien estaba con una sonrisa inborrable también. —¡No puede ser! ¡Vas al mismo colegio que yo! —Dijo recién notando el uniforme de Gon que tenía que admitir, se veía muy bien pero prefirió no decirlo. El hiperactivo recién llegado hizo una mueca sorprendida —¡Es cierto! ¡Qué bueno! —Los niños seguían en su burbuja y Killua tosió fingidamente llamando la atención de ambos. —Alluka, debemos irnos, llegarás tarde. — La mueca de Killua era severa y algo molesta, ambos jóvenes lo notaron y sintieron pesado el ambiente de un momento para otro. —Oh, sí, es cierto. — El azabache hizo una mueca confundida por la actitud del albino quien se volteó y caminó hacia el auto. No parecía el chico agradable que había visto ayer, se veía más tenso, hasta incluso molesto. 

—Killua-san ¿Estás bien? — Dijo sin pensar cuando vió a Alluka caminar detrás de su hermano. El mayor de todos dejó de caminar y dió un suspiro antes de voltear a ver al niño. —Sí ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? —Modificó su voz un poco para que sonase menos amenazadora a la de antes. Centró su mirada en los ojos color miel que lo miraban con una pizca de preocupación. —Parecía molesto... ¿Es mi culpa? — Siguió hablando el más pequeño quien caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con él, estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido, pero de alguna forma sentía que eso era lo que pasaba pues apenas llegó sintió que lo mataban con la mirada, y quería saber el porqué. ¿Había hacho algo malo para que él lo odiase? 

La pequeña Alluka sintió un escalofrío viendo la escena frente a ella. "Gon no debería de hablarle así." Dijo en su mente. Su hermano mayor era alguien impulsivo y si veía que algo no le gustaba no dudaría en decirlo, hasta el punto de herir a esa persona inconscientemente. —No estoy molesto. —Hizo una sonrisa forzada que Gon notó, quiso volver a hablar pero la menor tomó su mano y negó. —Gon ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? — Preguntó y el mencionado abrió un poco los ojos, al igual que el albino quien no quería que eso sucediera, no estaba previsto. —Oh. Yo.. Si no es problema. — Se sentía algo confundido por el cambio de tema repentino, sentía que no debería estar ahí. Sabía que el hermano de Alluka no lo queria cerca. Repasó cada acción que hizo el día anterior y escazamemte habia hablado con él, luego jugó con Alluka y listo ¡Realmente no lo entendía! Pero fuese lo que fuese trataría de averiguarlo.

Gon no quería ser descortés y negarse a la oferta mientras que el tirón en su mano volvió y observó a Alluka con ojos de cachorro que hicieron que Gon hiciese un puchero. —Por supuesto que no ¿Verdad, Onii-chan?— Preguntó mirando a su querido hermano quien relajó su ceño y asintió en un bufido caminando hacia la puerta del piloto. Alluka saltó emocionada por haber conseguido lo que quería. —Ven, Gon, así llegaremos más rápido. —El azabache vio como Killua subía al auto con una mueca que no supo descifrar, dio un suspiro e intentó que los ánimos que tuvo en la mañana volviesen a él sintiendo como era jalado por Alluka llevándolo a los asientos traceros. 

El camino al colegio fue un poco extraño para el niño de cabellos antigravitatorios que de vez en cuando notaba la mirada de Killua sobre él. Más aún cuando Alluka comenzaba a hablarle y tomarle la mano para que le hiciese caso. Gon tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle en ese mismo momento "¿Por qué me miras así?" Pero se contuvo. —Gon ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó curiosa y él mencionado volteo su rostro hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa. —Tengo 14 años, los cumplí hace 2 meses. —Exclamó emocionado recordando ese día donde su tía Mito hizo un gran pastel para él sólito. —Woah. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrazado! — Exclamó la azabache quien se lanzó a sus brazos sorprendiendo a Gon quien casi se golpea con la puerta del auto detrás de él. —¡Gracias, Alluka!— Respondió nervioso por la muestra de cariño de su nueva amiga. —Ehem...Ya llegamos. —Habló Killua por primera vez en todo el viaje, el moreno alzó su mirada viendo al albino hecho una furia pero se controlaba. Por primera vez sintió miedo de ese chico, más bien de todo lo que lo rodeaba. La más pequeña se separó de Gon y sonrió siendo ajena a la mirada fulminante de su hermano mayor. —¡De nada! ¡Ya vamos! — Abrió la puerta del auto y salió. Gon sacudió su cabeza y asintió con la cabeza mirando de reojo a Killua quien ya había recuperado la compostura y sólo lo miraba directamente a los ojos. —G-Gracias, Killua-san. —Agradeció temeroso y corrió junto a Alluka quien despedía con la mano a su hermano. 

Gon dio un largo suspiro caminando junto a Alluka a lo que sería su nuevo colegio. Su día no había comenzado del todo bien. —¡Yo tengo 12 años! Bueno, para que sepas algo más de mi. — Comentó la azabache quien había hablado sacando de esa tensión a Gon quien hizo una mueca sorprendida. —Parecía que tenías mi edad. — Dijo riendo, y siguieron hablando hasta entrar al humilde colegio. 

El albino miró como los niños desaparecían al entrar por las grandes puertas. Agitó su cabeza lentamente hacia los lados, estaba actuando como un idiota solo porque pensaba que un niño le quitaría a su hermana. "Soy demasiado sobreprotector." Pensó, claramente el mocoso no quería hacerle nada a Alluka, talvez sólo pensaba demasiado las cosas. "Vergonzoso. Hasta él notó lo tenso que estaba." Golpeó su cabeza con el timón del auto haciendo sonar la bozina.   
Se relamió los labios al sentirlos secos, debía dejar de espantar a los amigos varones de su hermana, por que sí, siempre fue así, y estaba mal, lo sabía. 

Cuando se calmó totalmente comenzó a manejar hacia su universidad que se encontraba relativamente lejos del colegio de la pequeña Alluka. 

[...] 

—¡E-Es Killua-san! 

—¿Enserio? ¿Dónde? 

—Ni siquiera me arregle lo suficiente. 

Murmullos y muchos más murmullos se escuchaban en los pasillos de la prestigiosa universidad en la que Killua estudiaba desde hacía un tiempo no muy largo. El albino estaba con una mueca desinteresada restándole importancia a todos los comentarios superficiales de las muchachas locas por él. Admitía que eso le elevaba el ego demasiado, pero que eso sucediera todos los días comenzaba a aburrir.   
—¿Te ayudo con tu mochila?—Escuchó el comentario de un chico quien caminaba a su lado. "Aquí viene el lame botas de siempre." pensó entrecerrando los ojos. —No, gracias, puedo solo. — Intentó sonar agradable, y pareció que funcionó pues el chico se sonrojó y asintió. "Killua me habló." pensó a punto de desmayarse. 

Sonaba cómo una típica película cliché. En realidad lo era, sólo que Killua odiaba a todo el mundo ahí, sólo eran personas interesadas en lo físico. ¿Acaso alguna persona se le había acercado a hablarle para saber más de él? ¿Pará intentar formar una amistad? No, realmente no. Apreciaba que Ikalgo lo intentara pero sabía que él también era uno de esos.   
Realmente Killua estaba totalmente solo en ese lugar, salvo una persona que en realidad lo comprendía. 

—Buenos días Killua. —Escuchó la voz que quería oír desde esa misma mañana, el mencionado sonrió gatunamente girando su cuerpo como un loco desesperado intentando controlarse viendo como una rubia de cabello corto y ojos color turquesa lo miraba tiernamente, sus manos estaban posicionadas atrás de ella. —Buenos días, Retz. — Dijo, reteniendo el impulso de abrazarla ya que todo el mundo en el pasillo se había quedado callado. Eso le resultaba incómodo así que, con la mirada, le dijo que le siguiera y ella asintió. 

A veces las parejas necesitaban un tiempo a solas. 

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos del pasillos, el albino tomó su mano y fueron a la azotea, la chica se estaba riendo un poco por la situación que sucedía. Se sentaron en la banca que estaba frente a la vista del Sol recién poniéndose. —¿Kill? —Preguntó viendo al chico de ojos azules mirarle con la sonrisa boba de siempre. —Tonto. Te extrañé mucho. — Admitió tomando nuevamente su mano acción que hizo sonrojar al chico. —Eres cursi, tonta. — Dijo haciendo una expresión arrogante, respondiéndole con el mismo juego. —Sabes que yo también. — habló al ver el puchero de su novia el cual se suavizó. —Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Ahora. Dime ¿Quien crees que aprobó el examen de práctica? — La rubia comenzó a urgar en su mochila. —hmmm. Adivino. ¿Leorio? —Bromeó un poquito modificando su tono de voz a uno sorprendido. —Ja. Ja. Leorio ha mejorado también, pero no es él. — Mostró un examen con un alto calificativo aunque no era el perfecto. —Necesito ir aún a las clases, pero sé que ya no estoy en problemas y podré pasar contigo. —Sonrió con decisión. El albino agarro el papel. —Sabes que yo podía enseñarte. 

—Lo sé, pero mis padres me obligaron, y mi hermano se opuso a eso, sabes como es. — Chasqueó la lengua fastidiada. Luego de unos segundo de silencio sintió como Killua la abrazaba sin decir nada. Se quedaron así por un buen rato mirando el horizonte en un silencio para nada incómodo, disfrutando de la cercanía. 

[...] 

—¡Lo siento, Killua! ¡Lo siento! 

El descanso había comenzado hacía unos minutos, Killua caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la cafetería para comer algo tranquilamente. Aunque, ya no tan tranquilo pues Ikalgo prácticamente se le colgaba encima pidiendo disculpas como centésima vez en lo que iba la semana pasada y hoy.   
—¡Agh, ya sueltame idiota! ¡Te dije que ya, estas disculpado! — Renegó harto de llamar tanto la atención a donde sea que iba. —¡Sé que no hablas en serio! — Siguió lloriqueando fingidamente haciendo a Killua perder la última pizca de paciencia que tenía. —Siempre hablo enserio. — Killua se detuvo a medio camino, escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo haciendo el ambiente pesado, Ikalgo dejó de hacer berrinche pues sintió el peligro en ese momento. —Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a comer algo. —Lo miró totalmente serio y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino nuevamente. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, su plan no había resultado. 

—¡Killua-san dio mucho miedo! 

—Que... ¡Atractivo! 

Siguieron murmurando algunos e Ikalgo hizo un puchero ante eso. "Pronto hablarán de mi en vez de ese ingreído." pensó volviendo por dónde vino. 

"Le comprare un pastelillo a Retz y yo comeré chocorobots." Pensó haciendo una mueca gatuna, olvidando lo que acababa de pasar y dirigiéndose a la larga fila para pedir. Los precios ahí eran descomunalmente altos, probablemente todo lo que le quedaba para la semana se iría ahí, pero tenía hambre y olvidó hacer su lonchera. 

—Puedes pasar si quieres, Killua-san. — Dijo la chica que estaba delante suya con un tono de voz algo alto que no pasó desapercibido por todos los que estaban en la fila. —Si, también puedes tomar mi lugar. — Exclamó otro. 

Una gota calló por su frente, era molesto, estaba pensando seriamente en descuidar su figura. 

[...] 

—¿Nos vamos? —El día había terminado, bastante normal, aburrido y repetitivo para Killua quien tomaba la mano de Retz llamando su atención. —Claro que sí, cariño. — Contestó sonriendo de nueva cuenta saliendo del inmenso salón el cual estaba vacío.   
—Agh, que empalagosa — Respondió el ojiazul saliendo del lugar sin dejar de tomar su mano y riéndose en broma —¿De verdad tienes que seguir yendo? . — La rubia ahora entendía mejor los temas y eso le hacía sentir aliviada y desestresada, pero aún debía seguir practicando . —Sí, quiero estar a tú nivel. — Killua se sintió un poco triste ya que ella seguiría yendo y no tendría tiempo para él. —Tranquilo, me esforzaré mucho más para pasar más tiempo contigo. — Una vaga sonrisa adorno el rostro pálido y levemente ruborizado quien asintió haciendo un sonido. 

Continuaron hablando sobre cosas varias hasta llegar al auto de Killua dirigiéndose a algún restaurante cercano para no demorar mucho pues el albino tenía a alguien esperando en casa. 

[...] 

—¡Llegué a tiempo! —Exclamó, restregandole en la cara a Kurapika quien recién llegaba al lugar. Este mismo estaba sorprendido pues casi nunca eso sucedía. —Vaya, felicidades. — Usó sarcasmo disimulado viendo como el albino se encontraba apoyado en el mostrador de la tienda con una sonrisa gatuna.   
—Apresurate, que las personas están viniendo~ — Ronroneó y el rubio suspiró sin decir nada, yendo a ponerse el uniforme de trabajo. 

—Kurapika es gracioso. —Comentó una tercera persona de repente asustando a Killua quien se sobresaltó. Kuroro lo observó riéndose de él ahora y el albino bufó. —Ja. Ja. Ve a trabajar Kuroro. — Killua sonó demasiado confiado, no tenía una relación de amigos con él pero eso lo molestó un poco. —Hey. No hay nadie ¿sabes? — Siguió la conversación y el albino lo notó. —Emm... ¡Oh! Hisoka te llama por el pasillo de limpieza, será mejor que vayas.— Inventó una excusa y el azabache giró hacia la dirección indicada viendo como un pelirosa se encontraba mirando con una mueca sospechosa unas cuerdas. 

—Está bien, hablamos luego. — Respondió alzando los hombros. El albino suspiró al ver que se deshiso de otra molestia.   
Su trabajo apenas comenzaba, y debía regresar temprano para comenzar a hacer sus tareas. Estaba orgulloso de cómo podía hacer tantas cosas en un día, pero a veces pensaba que necesitaba un descanso. 

Cuando manejaba a su casa eran las 9:10 pm. Tenía un horario especial los días en que tenía universidad y trabajo, por eso solo estaba 2 horas en el pequeño supermercado. Tenía suerte de que el jefe del lugar se lo haya permitido.   
Tarareó una canción que en ese momento sonaba en la radio mientras estacionaba el auto enfrente de su casa, feliz de poder ver a Alluka y preguntarle sobre su día. 

Dio un portado cuando salió del auto y le puso seguro. Caminó hasta el umbral de su casa e incertó las llaves en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta esperando a que su hermanita lo estuviese esperando en la puerta, sin embargo, no se encontraba como usualmente le esperaba todos los días después del trabajo en días de estudio. Frunció levemente el ceño ante aquella situación. —No ¡Otra vez! —Escuchó el quejido de una voz familiar en la sala de su humilde hogar, cuando reconoció el autor sintió molestia. "Tranquilo, ya sabes que debes controlarte. Ese niño no le hará nada a Alluka." Pensó dando un ligero suspiro cerrando la puerta detrás de él con algo de escándalo para notificarles que había llegado. 

Esperó a que Alluka viniese corriendo para darle su abrazo habitual, espero con una sonrisa maliciosa a que dejase al niño de la mañana y viniese hacia él.   
Pasaron 3 minutos y no venía.   
Pasaron 2 más y nada. 

Una pequeña vena se marcó en su frente, transformando esa sonrisa a una decepsionada escuchando los quejidos del mocoso cuando Alluka le vencía en los videojuegos nuevamente. —¡Otra vez! —Rogó, el albino comenzó a caminar hacia la sala al no tener más opción, viendo como su hermanita reía con malicia y a Gon patalear mirando la pantalla del pequeño televisor diciendo "You lose" en el lado donde el azabache jugaba, ambos aún tenían el uniforme de la escuela y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por el mayor de todos quien carraspeó. 

Alluka se sobresalto al igual que Gon quien sintió un poco de temor al voltear la cabeza hacia atrás viendo la afilada mirada azul observarlos con un toque que no supo descifrar. Gon se sintió intimidado recordando lo de la mañana. "Espero que no esté molesto conmigo" Pensó, reincorporandose para saludar como se debía. —Buenas noches, Killua-san. — bajó un poco su cabeza y el albino respondió igual, por otro lado la pequeña Alluka se lanzó hacia su hermano. —Onii-chan ¡Bienvenido! No te escuché llegar. —A Killua le dolió mucho ese comentario pero no dijo nada y solo acarició la cabeza de su hermana. —Oh, invité a Gon-chan a jugar videojuegos, espero que no te moleste. Bisky se fue hace una hora, ella jugó con nosotros. — Habló un poco nerviosa. El albino alzó una ceja por el apodo cariñoso que Alluka le puso al mocoso de cabellos antigravitatorios, dirigió su mirada hacia el mencionado quien tenía las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. —N-No me digas así, Alluka.. — Susurró más para sí mismo con un adorable puchero que Killua no pudo evitar dejar de mirar por unos cuantos segundos, solo Alluka lo pudo sacar de aquel pequeño transe, movió el brazo de su hermano esperando una respuesta. —Ah, no... No hay problema. — "¿Qué sucedió?" Se preguntó un poco atontado respondiendo por inercia. Recobró la compostura cuando su hermanita fue a celebrar con Gon quien ya estaba como antes y no con esa apariencia tímida e inocente de hace unos segundos. —Alluka. ¿Por qué aún sigues con el uniforme? — Preguntó, interrumpiendo la pequeña celebración, dejando su mochila en el sillón delante suya. La pequeña cubrió su boca en un acto infantil, y sin decir palabras se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. El albino suspiró con una gotita en la frente, esperaba que esa nueva amistad no la distrajera demasiado como ahora mismo sucedía. —Killua-san. — La voz de Gon lo hizo girarse hacia él quien sonreía un poco más confiado al ver que el hermano mayor de su nueva amiga no se veía tan amenazador como en la mañana. El mencionado hizo un ruido, dando señal a que lo escuchaba. —¿Como le fue hoy? — Preguntó, esperando que con una pequeña charla este le tuviese algo más de confianza. Killua se extraño por eso mientras se sentaba en el sillón que sonó por el peso que se instalaba en su encima. —hm... Bien ¿Y... A ti? — La situación era extraña para Killua, después de todo nunca había hablado con alguien de tan corta edad aparte de Alluka, tal vez un intercambio de palabras que no pasaba de cinco minutos, pero no más.   
El pequeño Gon sonrió por la respuesta. —Me fue muy bien, conocí a gente nueva y todos fueron muy buenos conmigo. Aunque estoy algo perdido por mi reciente transferencia a este colegio. — Rió un poco nervioso por todo lo que habia sucedido en ese día colocando su mano en su mejilla y acariciandola con su dedo índice. —Ya veo, supongo que debe de ser algo tedioso. — miraba hacia otro lado viendo como el niño volvía a preguntarle más cosas, de un momento para otro el moreno se había sentado a su lado y seguía contándole su día con lujo de detalles. —Zushi fue muy gracioso. ¡Y Bisky es muy agradable! Aunque me golpeó porque Alluka me abrazó. No entiendo porque hizo eso. —Comentó dando una pequeña risita, el albino lo observaba hablar, miraba sus gestos, el movimiento de sus manos y sus sonrisas que de alguna forma se volvían pegajosas. "Extraño" pensó sintiendo como en él también se formaba una sonrisa cuando el más pequeño reía sin que se diera cuenta. —¿Cuántos años tiene, Killua-san? —Preguntó cuando se le acabaron las palabras. —20.— Respondió con una mueca cansada, se sentía viejo cuando lo decía. —Wah. Seguro usted ya está acostumbrado a muchas cosas. —Esas palabras solo hirieron un poco sus sentimientos. "Precticamente me dice viejo." —Y que lo digas. —Rodó los ojos. La charla con el azabache empezó muy incómoda y aleatoria, pero conforme pasaron los minutos comenzó a sentir menos incomodidad, confirmando así que el niño no tenía malas intenciones con Alluka. Así que decidió dejar de molestarse por algo que el moreno hiciese, después de todo estaba siendo muy sobreprotector. Observó el reloj viendo que ya era un poco tarde como para que un niño siguiese despierto, le pareció aún más extraño que Alluka no hubiese vuelto a la sala por su amigo—¿Tu tía no está preocupada por ti? — Preguntó de forma casual, no queriendo verse como alguien que lo intentaba botar. De pronto los ojos color miel se abrieron un poco más de lo que ya estaban. —¡Wah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! —exclamó mientras se levantaba con una mueca de espanto que le pareció algo adorable a Killua. Gon agarró su mochila y camino rápido a la salida. —Eh... ¡Adiós Killua-san! Fue muy divertido hablar con usted. —Dijo dando una sonrisa nerviosa, y luego corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. —Adiós... Gon. — Se despidió dando un suspiro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. 

Miró hacia el techo por unos minutos y luego se levantó, dispuesto a ver que sucedía con su hermana. Agarró su mochila subiendo las escaleras. —¿Alluka? —Preguntó en voz alta, esperó unos cuantos segundos la respuesta que jamás apareció. —¿Alluka?— Repitió asomándose a su habitación la cual tenía las luces encendidas. Había un bulto en las cobijas escuchando ronquidos haciendo a este alzar un ceja. —Es enserio... —Murmuró para sí mismo riéndose un poco pues Alluka se había dormido antes de despedirse de Gon. Apagó las luces del cuarto y cerró lentamente la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido. 

Entró a su propio cuarto dejando su mochila en la cama para comenzar a sacar sus cuadernos de apuntes. Tenía un trabajo de investigación y para suerte suya era personal, tenía todavía dos semanas para entregarlo pero debía de empezar ya mismo si quería hacer algo excepcional. 

Observó su celular sonando por la recibida de un mensaje, desbloqueo encontrándose con una foto que se tomó con Retz ese mismo día como fondo de pantalla. Entró a mensajes viendo un mensaje de Kurapika el cual lo sorprendió ya que usualmente no recibía algo de él. 

"Mañana no vengas. Habrá revisión de presupuesto y de almacén." 

—Tan cortante como siempre ¿eh? — Murmuró escribiendo algo. 

"Que bien, al fin un descanso, disfrútalo rubia 😼" 

Bloqueo el celular pues seguramente le hubiese respondido con un insulto y eso le daba incluso más gracia.  
Se sentó frente al bastante antiguo computador, comenzando a investigar para empezar su informe. 

No se percató de un azabache, quien lo observaba desde su ventana con una sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz por haber hecho un nuevo amigo. 

Al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra saber que les esté gustando el rumbo de la historia. Si tiene alguna sugerencia no dude en comentarla.


End file.
